


As Conspiracies Unwind

by team_freewill



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode Related, First Time, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_freewill/pseuds/team_freewill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fix-it fic set during 2x16 "War"<br/><br/>Harvey goes to Mike's apartment with a (not so legal) solution to their problem and he finds a lot more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Conspiracies Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a fill for the 'Dialogue prompt meme' on tumblr.  
> I was given the prompt: "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"  
> And then it turned into a fill for Marvey Week day 4 - "Fix It"  
>   
> I really suck at summaries :/  
> This is un-beta'd, I'm drunk, and I just wrote this explicit scene in about an hour so forgive me for the shit quality and the drunken writing..  
>   
> Title taken from 'Exo-Politics' by Muse.

[ ](http://s284.photobucket.com/user/ashlencurley/media/FotorCreated2_zpsfk4uvamp.jpg.html)

Mike’s face down into the sofa, cheeks squished against the cushions where he collapsed when he got home not 20 minutes ago. He hasn’t even bothered to change out of his suit, too keen on ignoring the world and sleeping for the next 12 hours at least. It’s not exactly ideal and he knows that his body will begin protesting very shortly, but he’s warm and the sofa is just comfortable enough to relax into.

He loses track of time, dozing in and out of sleep, the occasional thoughts of food, shower, bed infiltrating his mind only seconds before he passes out again. It isn’t long until he wakes again, the pain in his back eventually becoming too much to ignore, the sofa too soft for his tired muscles. He sits up enough to fumble his phone from his pocket and places a quick call for food. Mike contemplates a shower, but ultimately decides to wait, wanting to be able to savour the feel of the hot spray on his back, to not be in a hurry to finish up before his food arrives.

Mike figures he must have fallen asleep again because it’s much too soon that he’s shocked awake by a pounding on the door, the old wooden frame rattling under the force. He grumbles and looks toward the door, contemplating ignoring the persistent knocking until he remembers he’s expecting dinner. He stretches his arms languidly above his head before standing to move towards the door, “Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.”

If Mike wasn’t fully awake when he opened the door, he is now. His brow creases in confusion before he decides to let it go, too tired to consider why exactly Harvey’s showing up at his door.

“You’re not Mr. Chong’s Chinese food.”

“Oh, I ran into him on my way in. I just sent him away.”

Great. Now Mike has Harvey to deal with and no Chinese food, “Why would you do that?”

“MSG! It’s terrible for you. Plus, I ate it.” Of course he did.

Mike sighs, looking down at the file thrust against his chest as Harvey moves into the apartment. So much for food, shower, sleep.

“What’s this?”

“It's what you're going to use against Scottie tomorrow morning.”

That captures Mike’s attention.

“Me?” Harvey’s sudden arrival has him waking up rapidly, thoughts of sleep now far from his mind. He’s 100% sure he’s not going to like what Harvey’s about to suggest.

“You're going in as number two. I don't want to give Edward any excuses.” Harvey turns to look at him and Mike can read through the mask on his face and understand all the bullshit Harvey’s not saying.

“You mean you don't want to deal with Scottie.”

“Well, that's just a side benefit.” Truthfully he really wants nothing to do with Scottie ever again but Mike doesn’t need to know that right now. It’s more important that he sides with Harvey than them discussing the particulars of Harvey’s sex life.

And yep, that’s a conversation that Harvey never plans of having with Mike. He actually values keeping his associate at the firm, not scaring the kid off.

“Right...” Mike finally takes the time to actually study the contents of the file and it’s way worse than he was expecting, “Whoa, wait a second. This is confidential information from the merger."

No. No way. There is no way Harvey is giving this to him. 

“Which you're going to use to get us a reprieve.”

“You broke the Chinese wall?”

“Why do you think I'm here?”

“Harvey, this is inadmissible stuff. And it's in the ballpark of what Tanner accused you of with Coastal Motors." Mike hates that they're going down this road again.

“You think I don't know that?”

They stare at each other a moment before Mike has to look away. He knows that he doesn't want to do this, that neither of them do, but he also knows that he'll follow Harvey anyway, that he’ll always have his back and he’ll do whatever he asks.

“Are you sure you want to do this?" Mike asks because he just has to make sure. He needs to give Harvey an out even though he knows he’ll never take it.

“No, I'm not. But it's the only way I see us getting a little breathing room, and I'd rather cross my own line than sign their dotted one.”

Harvey disappointed in himself, so regretful already of what they’re about to do, and judging by the way Mike immediately agrees to what he’s suggesting, then it’s definitely showing all over his face.

“Okay. Then it looks like I have a date with your girlfriend in the morning.”

The quirk of Harvey’s mouth suggests anything but happiness with the situation, but at least Mike’s agreed to go with him on this. Harvey has no idea what he would have done if he hadn’t.

“She’s not my girlfriend.” He’s not sure why he feels the need to justify himself, he’s toeing too close to the line he told himself he wouldn’t cross, but Mike’s loud open laugh makes him glad he said it.

The younger man moves towards the sofa, collapsing into it with a groan, eyes on Harvey the entire time, “You owe me dinner now you ate my Chinese.”

Harvey huffs a slight laugh and moves to sink into the seat beside him, sitting much too close than strictly necessary… and closer than professional standards would usually allow… but Mike’s not saying anything about it so Harvey allows himself to relax. He turns to look at his associate, smile evident as he bumps Mike’s shoulder, “Maybe I should have left you the MSG, then I would get some peace and quiet at the office.”

“Ah, but then you’d have to deal with Scottie yourself.” Mike leans slightly into the older man for a moment before he leans forward to pick up his phone from the table.

“What’s your point? I don’t need you.” Harvey’s all smiles and he chuckles as Mike scowls beside him, feigning displeasure.

“Asshole.” Mike mutters, but then he’s grinning too as he punches in the number for the pizza place he likes and Harvey can’t ignore how right this feels. This is them exactly how they should be.

Once Mike’s placed his order and hung up the phone he reaches again for the file Harvey had brought him. He doesn’t like this, not one bit, but it’s what Harvey’s asking of him, and he can’t quite bring himself to say no. They’re both quiet as he reads through the paperwork, Harvey apparently content to sit beside him and ignore the occasional groan of disapproval that escapes his throat.

Mike’s stomach grumbles just as there’s finally another knock at the door. He practically leaps from his place from the lounge to head towards the door, Harvey laughing behind him, in turn making Mike smile even wider. The pizza smells amazing, making Mike’s stomach grumble. It hits him that he hasn’t eaten since the bagel he’d only just managed to find time for around 10am.

He grabs a slice out of the box as soon as the door is shut, the slice already half eaten by the time he drops the box on the coffee table. At Harvey’s disapproving glare, Mike grins around the mouthful of food, making the older man screw up his nose even further.

He shoves the rest of the slice in his mouth and it’s an effort not to choke on his laughter when Harvey mutters, “You’re disgusting.”

Once he’s swallowed, proud of himself for his efforts, Mike moves towards the bathroom, calling out to Harvey as he goes, “I’m gonna take a piss. Grab some beers.”

Harvey’s groan behind him makes him chuckle, but just as he closes the bathroom door he notices Harvey standing from his place on the sofa. Mike’s only in the bathroom a minute, but when he reenters the room Harvey has moved and is standing by the fridge, his voice tense when he speaks.

"Mike. Who is that?"

Mike feels his whole body freeze when he realises Harvey’s staring up at the photograph he keeps framed on the shelf above the kitchen sink. He doesn't care that it gets seen, that's why it's on display, but the fact Harvey's seen it before Mike has had the chance (well, the courage really) to tell him sets his nerves on fire.

Harvey’s been to Mike’s place a couple times before, of course, but he’s never really looked closely at his belongings. The first time had been before Atlantic City, Harvey only allowed minimal snooping time as Mike changed into the tux as fast as humanly possible. The second time had been when they’d gotten high together, too focused on one another, laughing and finally enjoying themselves after a horrid few months at the firm. Harvey had snooped then, of course, relishing in the opportunity, but he’d stopped after finding the paperwork for the apartment Mike had bought for Grammy.

Mike clears his throat as he moves closer to Harvey, stopping only a few paces away from the older man, following his line of sight, "Is this going to be a problem?"

Mike doesn't care if people know he's gay but he cares about his job more than anything else and he doesn't want to risk losing it. That's why he hasn't told Harvey yet. Not that he thinks Harvey is a homophobic asshole, just well… you can never be too sure with people, and the fact that Harvey is questioning him about the photo now is enough to worry him.

"Why haven't you told me?"

"Is this going to be a problem?"

"Mike." Harvey finally looks at him then, disapproving like he thinks he understands Mike's train of thought but he can't quite believe it, "I'm not going to fire you for being gay."

If truth be told, he can’t quite believe his luck, but he grumbles to himself as his gaze returns to the photographs and he remembers Mike’s apparently taken.

Mike lets out a sigh of relief, a rush of breath he hadn't quite been aware he'd been holding in.

"You really thought I would."

"I didn't know what to think. I know you think I only see the best in people, which I do try to do, but I'm not an idiot. I know people can be cruel and there's just too much risk involved. I didn't think you would, Harvey, but I didn't know that you wouldn't."

Harvey seems to dwell on this for a while, eyes boring into Mike’s own, never blinking as he contemplates Mike's reasoning and whether he has grounds to be offended or if Mike's actually right. Mike doesn’t squirm under his scrutiny but it takes all of his willpower not to.

"What's his name?"

"Cooper."

“Cooper?” Harvey asks incredulously, tension slipping into amusement for only a moment before he composes himself once again, "How long have you two been together?"

Mike doesn't bother to correct him, he lets people make their own assumptions, "Six years."

"Six years? Are you kidding me? How do I not know about this if it’s been happening for six years? You never even mentioned him to me."

Mike’s too tired for this, "Why do you even care, Harvey? You've never cared about my personal life before, as far as you're concerned it just gets in the way of work, so why would I tell you about him?"

"Does he know about this?" Harvey asks, gesturing between the two of them.

Now it's Mike's turn to be confused, surely he doesn’t mean what Mike thinks he means, "Know about what?"

Harvey grumbles and turns away from him, refusing to answer the question, instead finally grabbing a beer from the fridge and moving to sit back down on the sofa, shrugging out of his suit jacket as he goes.

"Harvey." Mike’s aware of the harshness in his voice, that they’re skirting around the edges of a fight – about what exactly, Mike’s not really sure – but he can’t bring himself to care. He’s exhausted, he’s starving, and he doesn’t have to explain himself to anyone.

"I thought we told each other things, Mike. I thought you trusted me.” Mike notices the way Harvey’s voice catches slightly, the older man attempting to mask it with a swig of beer. “Look, forget it. I hope you're happy with him."

Mike’s anger fades slightly as he moves to stand beside the sofa, looking down and studying Harvey where he sits. The older man's shoulders are hunched where he's bent over, elbows resting on his knees, hands scattering over the beer bottle he's just plucked from the fridge. There's a tension evident throughout his body that's not usually there, a slump to his whole demeanor that is so not Harvey. His fingers start fidgeting with the label of the bottle, picking restlessly at the corner and there's a subtle scowl crossing his features… It's then that Mike figures it out.

No way. No fucking way. This is Harvey Specter. There’s no way… But Mike can't deny it; he has no other explanation… Harvey Specter is actually sulking.

“Wait a minute,” Mike clears his throat in an attempt to stifle his laugh, only speaking again once he's got himself under control, "Are you jealous?"

“Answer me.” Harvey’s voice takes on a sharp edge, cutting in a way he never is with Mike outside of a high-pressure situation. He still refuses to look at Mike, but the younger man notices the tightness in his jaw, “Does he know? About your fake law degree. Does he know you work for me?”

“No. No, he doesn’t.” The words are hardly out of Mike’s mouth before Harvey’s interrupting him.

“Bullshit. There’s no way you’re with someone for six years and you don’t tell them this shit.”

“What do you want me to tell you, Harvey?”

“The goddamn truth!” Harvey snaps. Suddenly he’s standing, body too close to Mike, eyes blazing with fury and the younger man can hardly breathe. Mike still doesn’t completely understand why he’s so angry.

“I’m telling you the truth! No, he doesn’t know! I wouldn’t lie to you, Harvey.”

“You lied to me about this.”

“Not telling you is different than lying to you.”

Harvey scoffs and pulls back a little, Mike breathing easier once again, “Spoken like a true lawyer.”

“And you’re deflecting like one. You haven’t answered my question.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I asked if you’re jealous.”

“Oh for –“ Harvey turns away from him and slips back into his suit jacket as he walks towards the door, “I don’t have time for this. I’ll see you Monday.”

“Harvey.” Mike hurries after the older man, hand reaching out and finding hold around his elbow, stopping Harvey in his tracks, “Answer me. Why is this a problem for you?”

Harvey keeps his gaze straight ahead pointedly ignoring Mike, his voice dripping with venom when he speaks so softly Mike has to lean closer to hear him, “I’m warning you, let it go.”

“You are jealous.” Once again Mike struggles to contain his laughter but sobers immediately when Harvey turns his head to look at him, eyes shooting daggers. 

“I said let it go.”

“I asked you a question.”

Harvey pulls then, hard, and shrugs out of Mike’s grip. He’s barely taken a step when Mike reaches for him again, spinning the older man around with such force Harvey’s momentarily surprised, his face suddenly transforming back into a hurricane of rage. Mike’s never seen him like this before; breathing hard through gritted teeth, fists clenched like he wants to punch something.

Neither of them speak for what feels like a lifetime, both men staring at one another, Harvey pure anger, Mike a mixture of confused anger, hurt and desperation. He needs Harvey to understand.

Eventually Mike takes a breath, swallowing harshly around the lump in his throat, “Harvey, listen to me.”

“Let go of me.”

It occurs to Mike then that Harvey won’t hear reason, isn’t able to hear reason while caught in the furious state he’s worked himself into. They say that sometimes actions speak louder than words and Mike decides it’s worth a shot, that maybe, just maybe, Harvey will snap out of the chaos currently swirling around his brain.

Mike moves quickly, before he’s changed his mind, before Harvey can figure out what he’s doing and deck him one. His lips find Harvey’s and he’s pleasantly surprised by the touch; the cool and wet from the beer overlaying a softness that’s all Harvey. He barely has time to enjoy it, only seconds pass and then Harvey’s got both hands pressed to Mike’s chest and he’s pushing him away.

Mike stumbles, trying to find his balance, Harvey’s voice raging through his ears, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

Okay, no, this is the angriest Mike’s ever seen him.

“You have a- a boyfriend and you kiss me? Get the hell away from me.”

“Harvey, no. Wait, listen.” Mike breathes a huge sigh of relief when Harvey actually stops and turns back towards him, “I can explain.”

“Go on then.” Harvey arches an eyebrow and folds him arms across his chest. Mike’s seen him like this with other lawyers, even with clients at times, but not with him, never with him. The entire situation has gotten out of control and Mike realises now he needs to fix it, and fast.

“I’m sorry.” When Harvey doesn’t say anything, Mike takes a step closer to his boss, hands reaching out slowly, thankful when they make contact with Harvey’s forearms and the older man doesn’t shrug him off, “It’s not what you think.”

“And what do I think?”

“We’re not together anymore.”

“Mike.” It’s more of a growl than a word and Mike knows that Harvey thinks he’s being played.

“Look, just sit. Please, just sit and I’ll explain everything.”

Harvey stares at him a few moments, silence stretching between them until finally he concedes and resumes his place on the sofa. Mike sits down beside him, turning his entire body to face him, only just enough room between their two bodies for Mike’s leg to slide up onto the soft cushion.

“Just hear me out, okay?” Mike runs a hair through his hair, attention never wavering from Harvey’s face, continuing when he realises he’s not going to get an answer, “We were together six years but we’re not anymore.”

Harvey’s body tenses and Mike anticipates his actions. He leans in closer, pressing an arm against Harvey’s chest to prevent him from standing up and walking away.

“Listen to me.” He’s knows how desperate he sounds, that he’s actually pleading right now, but he never expected the conversation to go this way and he needs to make it right.

He pulls back slightly once he’s convinced Harvey’s not about to try to cut and run once again, hands falling to Harvey’s thigh, fingers running over the soft fabric of his Tom Ford suit, “I never had many real friends besides Trevor, but I met Cooper when we were kids and we went through school together. We didn’t really have much to do with each other but he was never a jerk like most of the other kids were, he didn’t really care whether I was smart or not, and he didn’t think any differently of me when my parents died, you know, I appreciated that.”

Mike breaks off for a moment, unable to look at Harvey anymore, gaze dropping to watch his fingers dance across the older man’s thigh, “Eventually we got to know each other and we started dating when we were 16… I’m pretty sure he would have been it for me.” He chokes on his words slightly, coughing abruptly to clear his throat, aware that Harvey’s gaze is suddenly, intensely boring into the top of his head.

Mike takes a deep breath before continuing in his explanation, “He hated Trevor, you would have liked him” Mike huffs a soft laugh to himself but keeps on talking, “But he also understood our friendship. He’d been there, he’d seen us grow up together, so he knew what we were like, but he still hated him. He was furious when I got thrown out of college. We almost broke up. He was so disappointed in me for letting Trevor ruin my potential, for letting things go too far. I’d never seen him so angry before… Trevor got a fair few bruises out of it.”

Mike feels Harvey shift beside him and suddenly there are two fingers under his chin, pushing up slightly, forcing him to meet Harvey’s gaze. The anger’s completely gone, overtaken by sympathy and support and … Mike’s not going there. Not yet. He takes a breath and draws the strength he needs from Harvey, the way he always does.

“He died two years later. Got shot trying to help save a guy in an armed hold-up. It was the middle of the night in the dodgy neighbourhood we lived in. I was sleeping and he woke me getting out of bed. I remember him leaning over to kiss me, telling me he’d be back soon, telling me he needed… whatever it was, I can’t even remember. And he told me he loved me and that was the last thing he ever said to me.”

Mike’s not aware he’s crying until Harvey’s thumb brushes lightly against his cheek, a wet smear following the path of his finger, “I’m so sorry.”

Mike huffs out an un-amused laugh, smiling softly at Harvey, “Don’t be. He always made sure the last thing he told me was that he loved me because we’d never know when it really would be the last time. I cried for days… I was an absolute wreck.”

Mike shakes his head gently, organising his scattered thoughts, bringing forth the memories of a time he has never shared with another person, “You know how in movies you see grieving widows who don’t eat and refuse to leave the house or even talk to another person? That was me. I didn’t think grief actually worked like that, I thought it was all Hollywood dramatisation, but fuck it happened to me. Was pretty horrible, really.”

Harvey’s quiet laugh draws a smile from Mike, aware of his own naivety. He’s never been happier to have this man in his life, to have him as a source of comfort and support, someone who pushes him and believes in him no matter what.

Mike’s quiet for a long time after that, unsure what else to say to his boss. He’s explained all he can, he’s shown Harvey a part of him he doesn’t share with anyone and he’s aware he can never take it back. He’s put his heart out there, offered it up on a silver platter for Harvey to do with it what he will. Mike just hopes he doesn’t smash it to pieces.

The older man stands suddenly, moving away from Mike and the younger man just slumps. His emotions are too raw, it's been too long since he's even mentioned Cooper, let alone talked about him properly, and it's overwhelming and draining and he just can't fight anymore. If Harvey wants to leave then there's nothing Mike can do about it.

He's surprised when he feels the sofa dip beside him again, the weight and warmth of Harvey returning to his side a welcome comfort. He leans in slightly towards the older man, head resting against Harvey's own. It's then he sees the frame in Harvey's hand, four little photographs staring up at him.

"Tell me about him." It's quiet, whispered into Mike's ear, but it pulls at his heart and he can't bring himself to say no. He's not entirely sure he even wants to.

“You would have liked him, Harvey. You really would have. He was a bit like you, minus the ego and the fancy suits.”

“Hey, every one needs a healthy ego.”

Mike chuckles quietly, happy to have Harvey joking beside him, “There’s healthy and then there’s you.”

Harvey laughs at him again, the frame resting in his lap as he reaches for the beer he’d left on the coffee table, taking a swig as his other hand finds its way to the back of Mike’s neck, playing with the longer hairs there. The younger man groans slightly and presses his face into Harvey’s neck, enjoying the feel of the older man’s hand caressing him.

Eventually he straightens back up and reaches for Harvey’s beer, taking a swig before handing it back to the other man and speaking again, “He was the strong, silent type like you. Mostly kept to himself, kept his heart close to his chest. He looked out for me, kept me grounded when I became too caught up in my emotions, in pleasing other people. God… he was so ridiculous and so loving. People always asked me what made us click. He came across so harsh and … straight-laced, but he wasn’t like that at all. He was a like a big, cuddly bear once you really knew him. And he was funny, god he was funny…” Mike can’t help the grin that takes over his face as he thinks about Coops, memories he hasn’t allowed himself to think about in years suddenly bombarding his senses.

Mike leans to rest his head against Harvey’s shoulder once again, enjoying the smell of him and reveling in the warmth he exudes. Mike breathes deeply for a few moments, content to be close to the older man.

When he does eventually speak again it’s mumbled into Harvey’s jacket, “I miss him everyday, I still think about him everyday. That’s why the photos are out.” Mike gestures roughly towards the kitchen then the bedroom, “There’s more next to the bed. I just… I’ll always love him, and I never want to let that go. I’ve moved on, obviously, but he still mattered to me, still does matter to me, and I’m not willing to give that up for anyone.”

Mike thinks he feels a soft press of lips atop his head before Harvey’s gently pushing him back upright, just enough to look him in the eyes, “Mike, you shouldn’t have to give him up, not for anyone. Whoever comes into your life next will understand how important he was to you, how he was your life then and that can never change. The right person will accept that.”

Harvey’s so close, his warm breath mingling with Mike’s, his body radiating heat and comfort and suddenly Mike just wants. He wants Harvey. He has for a long time, possibly since he first met him, but he’s never allowed himself to think about it, to dwell on the possibility of just maybe. He’d been too terrified to even tell Harvey he’s gay, the fear of rejection keeping him quiet. But Harvey knows now, he knows and he’s not going anywhere. He’s here and he’s close and he’s still staring at Mike and Mike has no other choice.

He kisses Harvey again; a gentle press of lips against lips, soft and warm, Harvey’s lips moving against his own in the most perfect way. Despite his earlier claims of Harvey’s jealousy, Mike honestly never expected Harvey to respond when he kissed him, but the hand on Mike’s neck has moved further into his hair and the other hand has wrapped its way around Mike’s waist, pulling him closer, almost into Harvey’s lap. Mike’s aware of the frame still resting between them, careful in his movements as he shuffles as close as he can to the older man.

When Harvey moans into the kiss, Mike has to pull back a little. He can’t believe this is really happening. He keeps his lips close to Harvey’s, mouths brushing against each other when Mike speaks, “Are we really doing this?”

It takes Harvey so long to respond Mike starts to worry. Harvey’s eyes study his own, frantically searching for some kind of answer. Eventually he closes his mouth over Mike’s once again, tongue flicking out to run against Mike’s lower lip once, twice, before capturing them completely. Tongues dance together for what seems like forever, but somehow it’s still too soon when Harvey pulls back just enough to whisper, “Yeah we are”, and then his mouth is back on Mike’s. 

It doesn’t take long until it’s too much and not enough and Mike’s having trouble thinking about anything other than the bulge growing under his palm in Harvey’s lap and the matching one growing inside his own pants. He pulls back, resting his forehead against the older man’s, panting as he struggles to get his breath back. Harvey keeps his eyes locked on Mike’s, hardly blinking, and if it wasn’t so hot Mike would be borderline intimidated.

“Bed.”

It’s mixed in with his panting breaths but Harvey understands the word perfectly, moving the photo frame carefully to the coffee table, and then he’s standing, taking Mike by the hand and pulling him towards the bed. They’re a frantic tangle of limbs and clothing as they struggle to undress without removing their lips from one another.

Mike finally breaks away, one leg stuck inside his pants, his tie still tied around his throat and his shirt undone, and Harvey’s still half dressed, but he kisses his way down the older man’s throat, biting lightly at the delicate skin as he goes, continuing his way down Harvey’s chest until he reaches his goal. Harvey’s pants are much too inconvenient for what Mike has planned for them. He undoes them quickly and stands to slip them down Harvey’s legs, eyes never wavering from the older man’s extremely impressive hard on. One glimpse at it and Mike already knows once will never be enough, that they will be doing this again, and often, and he knows he’ll always be wanting more. 

He kisses his way up Harvey’s hard cock, relishing in the groan that escapes the older man’s lip and the hands that curl into his hair. The hands tighten and pull as Mike slips his mouth down, lips sliding over Harvey’s cock until the tip reaches the back of his throat. Harvey swears loudly and bucks his hips minutely into Mike’s mouth, the younger man pressing an arm down over Harvey’s stomach as he sucks and pulls back off, before taking Harvey back into his mouth. He pulls back again to run his tongue around the tip of Harvey’s cock as he looks up to watch the older man. He’s never seen Harvey like this before. Uninhibited, careless and enjoying himself as he trashes his head on Mike’s pillow, so obviously turned on that it makes Mike’s cock ache. He needs this now.

He pulls his mouth off Harvey and reaches for the nightstand, grinning at the groan of protest that escapes that older man’s lips. 

“Mike.” It’s more a breath than a word and Mike has never heard Harvey sound so wrecked. It makes him fumble as he tries to tear open the condom packet, hands shaking as they roll it onto Harvey’s cock. He finds the tube of lube as he leans forward to kiss Harvey again, lips moving against one another seamlessly as Harvey’s hands find their way to Mike’s ass. Mike reaches behind himself to open himself up, groaning into the kiss as he pushes one finger inside. Harvey’s hands move to join his, moans as he feels Mike’s fingers pumping in and out, and he slips one in alongside Mike’s own, making the younger man cry out. 

Harvey’s not sure he’s ready, it hardly seems like enough prep, but Mike’s pulling his fingers out and pushing Harvey’s hand away as he sits up, moving to straddle Harvey properly and lining himself with Harvey’s cock.  
Both men groan as Mike slides down, the slick heat of his body driving Harvey absolutely crazy and it takes all of his willpower to not just thrust up into Mike’s willing body. He pulls in deep breaths as he waits for Mike to move, fingers clawing at the younger man’s thighs, no doubt leaving marks as he struggles to remain still. Mike looks stunning above him, hands on Harvey’s chest for balance, head thrown back as he pants wildly. Harvey knows he’s never going to forget that image and he’s quite certain he never wants to.

Suddenly Mike lifts himself and slams back down onto Harvey’s cock, a rough “Move” groaned out between clenched teeth, and Harvey definitely doesn’t need to be told twice. His hands move to Mike’s hips as he thrusts up into the overwhelming heat. He knows this is going to be over embarrassingly quickly but it’s Mike. He’s wanted this for so long, he’s thought about this more often that he probably should and he jerked off to thoughts of his associate more times than he’ll ever admit to. 

He reaches one hand up to wrap around Mike’s neck, pulling the younger man down so they’re chest to chest, lips meeting once again as Harvey continues to thrust up, Mike’s hips grinding down to meet his movements. He feels one of Mike’s hands wrap around his own dick and pulls back from the kiss; he has to see this. He has to see Mike Ross jerking himself off, impaling himself onto Harvey’s hard cock as a string of expletives escape his lips.

“Harvey.” Mike pants against the older man’s lips, “Harvey” This time it’s broken by a moan and Harvey has never heard his name sound so good.

“I can’t-“ Mike’s whole body is tingling and no matter how much he wants this to last forever, he’s sure he’s about to cum, “I can’t… I gotta…”

“Come on.” Harvey whispers against Mike’s lips, thrusting as he pulls Mike’s hips down hard, making the younger man swear loudly once again.

“I gotta cum, Harvey. I gotta-“ 

Harvey’s thrusting is relentless and he feels Mike tighten around him, meeting his movements with his own as he hand continues to work his own cock. Suddenly he stops moving, crying out before slamming his ass back down onto Harvey’s cock as hard as he can, repeating the motion as warm spurts flick across Harvey’s stomach.

If the tightening of Mike’s body wasn’t enough to make Harvey cum, the sight of the younger man above him, panting and delirious, his face slack as he cums, is enough to send Harvey over the edge. His grip tightens on Mike’s hips and his lips reclaim Mike’s as he finds his release, reveling in the tight and the heat and the feel of finally, finally, coming inside his associate.

They lay pressed together, chests and stomachs slick with sweat and cum as they try to catch their breaths, occasionally kissing lazily whenever one of them can manage to move. Belatedly Harvey regrets wearing the condom at all, wanting to claim Mike as his own, and decides then and there that next time they’ll go without, or at least they’ll talk about it sometime soon.

Mike’s quiet for so long Harvey’s convinced he’s actually fallen asleep until he sits up slightly, kissing him once, twice, before speaking softly, “Thank you.”

“For what?” Harvey’s not sure why he whispers but it feels right.

“For accepting me, and my past, and the people who were in it.” Mike struggles with the words, he’s not sure post-sex is exactly the best time to have this conversation, but he’s scared he’ll lose his nerve so he just goes with it.

“Mike.”

He’s never heard Harvey sound so gentle before and he can’t help but smile.

“I’ll always be here.”

Mike leans down to kiss him again, warm and sated, and relaxed like he hasn’t been in years. This is right. This is where he belongs. They’ll get through whatever tomorrow throws at them.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr: [teamfreewill-](http://teamfreewill-.tumblr.com/)


End file.
